Clip (177)
Clip, A.K.A. Experiment 177, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. She is designed to eat Uburnium, the most powerful and economical fuel source in the universe, and drive prices through the roof. Unfortunately for Jumba, in the language he was using, the word used for "Uburnium" was the same word used for "hair". Consequently, Clip eats hair and, if left unchecked, grows larger with all that she consumes. Her one true place is as a hairdresser at the Kokaua beauty salon. Bio Experiment 177 was the 177th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding, and ate most of Jumba's hair upon her creation. She was designed to consume Uburnium, a valuable fuel source, in order to cause an energy crisis. However, as Uburnium was a very similar word for "hair" in Jumba's native language, the result of the genetic experimentation was a hair-eater, and she immediately ate Jumba's hair. 177 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626 All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 177 was activated. Lilo & Stitch: The Series Lilo and Stitch discovered 177 when she was eating people's hair from their scalps, and were able to capture her before Gantu could. Lilo then took 177, named Clip, back to the house. When Jumba saw Clip, he was displeased and explained that she was designed to consume Uburnium. However, Uburnium was the word for "hair" in Jumba's native language. Jumba told Lilo and Stitch how Clip ate all of his hair back in his former life, leaving him nearly bald, which explained why he was so grouchy. He then decided he would disassemble Clip as revenge, which Lilo convinced him not to do. Lilo later decided to use Clip on Mertle to punish her for being self-centered. That night, Lilo and Stitch released Clip into Mertle's room. However, Mertle wasn't home (unbeknownst to them), and the doll hair that Clip tried consuming instead tasted nasty. When Gantu attempted to grab Clip, the latter escaped, eating Mrs. Edmonds' hair on her way out. After evading Gantu, Clip hitched a ride on a bus. When Lilo realized Clip's mistake the next day, she apologized to Mrs. Edmonds. However, Mrs. Edmonds didn't seem to mind about her baldness, and said she felt like the real her. Then Jumba's afro unexpectedly grew back, much to his delight. Later, Gantu was being pursued by a rapidly growing Clip, who nearly ran Lilo and Stitch over. While trying to outrun Clip, Gantu tumbled down a hill and onto a stage where a luau was taking place. The people were inspired by Gantu and urged him to dance. Having no choice, Gantu reluctantly did so, but seemed to enjoy himself. Eventually, Clip grew into a massive hairball from consuming so much hair, but was tamed and returned to her normal size when Lilo used hair lotion on her. Shortly after, Clip was found a one true place in a beauty salon, where she gave people the haircut that captured "the real them". Jumba then decided to get his afro cut and told Clip to do her stuff. After she trimmed Jumba's afro, the latter was given back his normal three hairs, which was how he liked it. Clip reappeared in "Elastico" as one of the audience for Lilo's hula dance. Clip was one of the experiments in "Checkers" who joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. Leroy & Stitch Clip was seen early in the movie as Lilo was making her rounds with Scrump to make sure all the experiments were happy in the one true place they belonged. Later, the first 624 experiments, including Clip, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Clip participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by eating Leroys' fur, and thus embarrassing them. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Stitch! anime Clip made an appearance in the Stitch! anime along with Shrink, Squeak, Nosox, and Retro. It is shown that Clip has the ability of flight, though this may have been misinterpreted as Clip dashing for hair in the original series. Biology Appearance Clip is a small yellow hairball-like experiment with a pink bow, large dark blue eyes, a thin mouth and long, sharp scissor-like claws. Special Abilities Clip can use her sharp claws to safely cut off all of a victim's hair in seconds, which she will then eat. She has the ability to roll into a ball, like Stitch, and glide. Clip converts the hair she eats into her own, which causes her to grow slightly with each feast. Clip has the talent to envision the most fitting haircut for any organism, as well as cut and style it. Clip was shown to have the ability to fly in a fashion similar to levitating, and she displayed to have the strength to hold up an 11-year-old girl. Weaknesses Chemicals in certain shampoos and hair conditioning products, especially in hair lotions used "for taming wild and unruly hair", can restore Clip to her normal size, as well as "tame" her. Trivia *It is unknown why Clip pursued Gantu while she was a giant hairball, considering the fact that Gantu had no hair on him. *Clip's pod color is white. *Clip is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 177 Primary function: Uburnium eater. From a language wrong, now eats hair and becomes bigger with every bite". Gallery 177 clip by bricerific43-d584lns.jpg clip_smile_by_experiments.jpg 177_Clip_by_experiments.jpg Experiment_177_clip_by_stitchie_626-d7elyir.png 177___clip_by_chibitigre-d4mr0yl.png experiment_177___clip_by_piranha2021-d6bam8b.png 177_Clip_by_OxAmy.jpg Lilo stitch and cousins by fluttershy626-d5p08um.png e7b8fdebec60603d884bdb607687de78-d2z2rio.png ScreenCapture 01 02 13 20-25-14.jpg|Clip's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-08h02m56s101.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h34m19s255.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-08h03m32s87.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h34m29s187.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h34m52s162.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-08h04m02s249.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h58m54s240.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-08h04m12s65.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h58m19s149.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h59m41s210.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h33m53s75.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h37m00s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-08h06m27s181.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h33m33s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-08h01m03s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-08h00m37s245.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-08h00m18s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-08h00m04s178.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-19h21m05s212.png screenCapture 25.01.13 21-08-59.jpg|Clip's creation vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h32m51s229.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h32m13s106.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h32m26s229.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h32m58s67.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-12h23m17s30.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h37m14s62.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h37m57s215.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-07h58m47s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-07h58m54s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-07h58m30s243.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-07h59m28s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-07h58m18s118.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h38m56s10.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h39m03s110.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h39m18s8.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-07h58m09s47.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-07h57m59s219.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h43m12s60.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h43m54s198.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-07h57m47s28.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h46m01s175.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h42m54s104.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h46m12s49.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h46m24s153.png screenCapture 31.01.13 17-30-25.jpg|So long vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h48m58s162.png|Big Clip vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h50m26s33.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h47m42s53.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h47m47s250.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h47m57s79.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h56m40s203.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h56m53s61.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h56m59s112.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h48m19s236.png screenCapture 31.01.13 17-54-06.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h53m05s41.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h52m10s39.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h52m34s33.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h53m21s5.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h53m31s82.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h53m49s226.png screenCapture 31.01.13 17-52-44.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h54m19s64.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h55m19s52.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h55m33s44.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h55m47s142.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h56m24s4.png screenCapture 31.01.13 17-56-09.jpg screenCapture 16.02.13 20-03-29.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-49-12.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-49-36.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-51-01.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-68.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-72.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-77.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-80.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-50-07.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-50-29.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-50-42.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-51-14.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-51-36.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-82.jpg vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h01m10s148.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h24m34s155.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h59m19s207.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h09m50s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h59m59s23.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h10m12s21.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h10m18s93.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h10m31s199.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h54m21s162.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-22-46.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h18m36s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-15h57m52s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h29m43s12.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h09m34s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h29m31s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h23m06s3.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-16h01m47s184.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h47m16s137.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h07m05s212.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h11m27s119.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png screenCapture 29.08.13 20-29-17.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m21s117.png screenCapture 08.02.13 13-23-27.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-25-20.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-26-24.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-26-49.jpg screenCapture 26.02.13 0-52-47.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-27-18.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-27-50.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-32-41.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-33-03.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-35-17.jpg screenCapture 26.02.13 0-55-03.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-36-26.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-37-03.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-38-37.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-40-33.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-41-33.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-42-33.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-19-14.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-19-45.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-22-54.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-24-00.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-25-35.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-26-01.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-27-31.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-39-01.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-40-44.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-51-05.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-42-23.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-43-36.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-55-24.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 13-07-11.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 13-09-52.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 13-11-09.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 13-12-07.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 13-13-53.jpg ScreenCapture 10.02.13 8-19-06.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 13-15-13.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-33-59.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-34-34.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-34-54.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-36-10.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-36-43.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-37-07.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 8-20-28.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 8-20-55.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-38-45.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-40-20.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-41-01.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-41-25.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-41-45.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-42-05.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-52-14.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-53-01.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-53-25.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-54-26.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-55-01.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-55-28.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-56-43.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-57-01.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-57-51.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-58-50.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-59-46.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-00-06.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-15-50.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-16-16.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-17-22.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-17-30.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-19-37.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-20-25.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-21-09.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-21-36.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-22-33.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-23-12.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-23-38.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-25-03.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-25-37.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-29-04.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-29-38.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-30-08.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-30-35.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-31-20.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 8-27-17.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-32-23.jpg panes30.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:1-Series Category:Females Category:Flying Experiments